I Just Wanna Know You Better
by UncannilyFrost
Summary: She looked at me with those soulful green eyes, and, accidentally on purpose, I held my gaze with her. A tiny smile escaped my lips, as did hers. For a moment, we had this sort of . . . spontaneous connection. -JeromexOC-


**Hello, random people of the fanfiction world!I just love the song "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran that I thought I could make it a JeromexOC sonfic-y fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Nor do I own "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

The hunger crept up on me like a cold when I was walking down some street in Central London. It was about 3 in the afternoon and the summer day was crisp.

_Guess I should buy something edible_, I thought. And, God, I was lucky—a 7 eleven branch was just up ahead.

I walked to it and saw a girl was heading where I was going as well, only her direction was opposite mine. We reached the door at exactly the same time, so, being the gentleman I was and am, I opened the door for her.

It felt good, doing something nice for a stranger. It felt almost . . . electric, even. Tingly and whatnot. Add the fact that she had the most dazzling smile I had ever seen in my lame excuse of a life.

I marched in, trying not to follow the girl I had acted chivalrous for. But I view it as fate that what she was going to buy was just on the shelf beside the candy bars that I planned to buy.

She looked at me with those soulful green eyes, and, accidentally on purpose, I held my gaze with her. A tiny smile escaped my lips, as did hers. For a moment, we had this sort of . . . spontaneous connection. But it broke off when an old man about 60 years old grabbed something from the newspaper rack in between us.

She strode past me to the check-out counters. And as disturbing as it is (I must do say), I gawked at her. Her flawless skin, the way she walked with the grace of a ballet dancer, and her hair . . . the loveliest dirty-blond hair I had ever seen with my own two eyes. It seemed as if she magically came out of an issue of _Vogue. _And no, I'm not exaggerating.

I shook my head, escaping my trance. Hmm . . . . trance. That basically proves how enchanting she was. Enchanting and . . . and beyond compare.

I paid for my candy bar at the counter next to her, sneaking peeks every time she turned away. Though I knew she knew I was secretly staring.

She went out first, so when I rushed outside, she was gone. A heartbreaker, my not taking a chance to ask for her name. I knew she also wanted to know me more—I mean really, who could resist my gorgeousness?

Half-concentrating, I hailed a taxi back to the House. Coincidentally, a song I could really, really, really relate to played on BBC Radio 1. The title, as Fearne Cotton had said, was "Everything Has Changed".

I was so awestruck by the song, that as soon as we had pulled up by the House and I had already paid him, I ran to my room (I mean, the room Alfie and I shared) and turned my laptop on. I scoured the Internet for the song's lyrics, and after a few curses at wrongly opened pages, I finally found it. And I copy-pasted it on MS Word, of course—losing it would infuriate my entire being.

I read the lyrics I had rummaged the Web for. Then my mouth started humming it, which caught me by surprise.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is he held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain_  
_And everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new-found grace_  
_All my days, I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**  
**

With that Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran song, I know lying and hiding my emotions aren't optional. Yes, everything _has _changed, but in the most beautiful, winsome way possible. All because of her.

And I think I'm in love.


End file.
